


Soul of dragon

by kenna2201



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenna2201/pseuds/kenna2201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El final de todo, es la muerte ¿verdad? no, no en el caso de Hiccup, y esta a punto de aprenderlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿cómo están? Esta es una idea que tuve. Como digo siempre, no sé si lo continuare, todo depende de ustedes (y de la zorra de la inspiración >:v)
> 
> Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Dreamworks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Soul Of Dragon

Fuego, destrucción y muerte. La guerra estaba en su punto final, pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos trágico. Montando en su dragón peleando hasta el final, los histéricos(*) y los Berserkers se habían aliado con Drago mano Dura para declararles la guerra.

Pero fieros y tercos como eran los vikingos, dieron pelea. Teniendo cierta ventaja ya que el dragón del jefe era el alfa, pero no mucha ya que Drago había regresado con otro Bewilderbeast. Ya dos de sus amigos habían fallecido.

Tuffnut falleció salvando a Snoutlout. Fishlegs y Ruffnut murieron juntos peleando contra unos Berserkers y Astrid no participo en la guerra, ya que hacía mucho que ella se fue con su esposo Eret hijo de Eret. Solo su primo y los Berkianos dando pelea contra esos psicópatas y dragones con el cerebro lavado.

Pero ahora, eran solo él y Toothless contra Dagur y el Skrill que habían congelado hace tantos años, y que recupero con ayuda de drago. Él estaba peleando con dagur en tierra, mientras toothless trataba (inútilmente) que el Skrill lo obedeciera.

Ambos líderes en un encuentro final (ya que Dagur traiciono a Drago asesinándolo por la espalda) y sus respectivos dragones peleando por ser el alfa. Ya todos estaban cansados y empatando. Los dragones en fuerza y poder y los humanos en combate y estrategia. En algún momento del combate llegaron a uno de los riscos de Berk, con los dragones peleando sobre ellos.

En un descuido, Dagur apuñalo a Hiccup en el corazón e intentando empujarlo por el precipicio, creyéndose ya victorioso. No conto con que, el castaño aprovechó su confiado acercamiento y con su último esfuerzo, de un rápido movimiento de su espada, rajo el cuello de su oponente, sin llegar a decapitarlo. Y por la fuerza de gravedad ambos cayeron al mar congelado.

Toothless, al ver lo que paso y ver como el cuerpo de su jinete y amor prohibido caía (pero no imposible lel) se precipito en picada hacia él, dejando al Skrill olvidado, que apenas se percataba de lo sucedido, y que al ver el ahora, muerto cuerpo de su maestro caia junto al humano del furia nocturna. Enojado se lanzó tras el dragón negro, usando su capacidad de controlar rayos para golpear a su adversario para electrocutarlo, pero solo pudo darle a la cola artificial que llevaba. Pero este no pareció notarlo, aún más enojado dirigió los rayos y los concentro en su cuerpo, llevándolo al límite. Mataría a ese Furia Nocturna, y si él también debía morir para lograrlo… bienvenido sea.

Toothless entró de lleno al agua helada, nadando lo más rápido que podía sin cuerpo sin vida de su humano, tomándolo con sus patas delanteras y abrazándolo con sus alas, de la misma forma que, cuando lo protegió de las llamas de Muerte Roja y el hielo del Bewilderbeast, solo para luego sentir como un dolor le atravesaba todo su cuerpo escamoso. Y solo sucumbió al cansancio, las heridas y el dolor, entregándose a la muerte el también ¿Para qué intentar salvarse? Sin hiccup la vida no valia la pena y de todas formas, su cola estaba rota ya no había nada que hacer.

El Skrill antes de estrellarse contra el agua, libero toda la energía acumulada en un solo disparo hacia el agua, para electrocutar por fin al otro dragón, y cuando intento desplegar sus alas estas no respondieron por el cansancio y la sobrecarga de electricidad que tubo. Así, cuando el agua eléctrica cubrió su cuerpo y vio como él furia nocturna sucumbía a la muerte, él como pudo, nado hasta su maestro y lo arrastro al fondo del mar, cubriéndolo con sus alas para poder descansar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se sentía cansado y no sabía dónde estaba, poro había mucha luz. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a está y aun acostado empezó a revisar a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que estaba en el cala donde él y toothless se conocieron y también unieron… toothless… ¿¡Donde estaba su hermoso dragón!? Intento levantarse, pero no pudo ya que una pata lo retenía en un abrazo. Suspiro aliviado y se maldijo mentalmente por ser idiota al no darse cuenta que estaba a su lado.

Solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que el reptil despertara y empezara a lamerlo. Normalmente le diría que no lo hiciera ya que su baba no que quita, pero estaba tan feliz y aliviado de verlo que solo se dejó mimar.

Hasta que recordó: la guerra, la alianza de Drago y Dagur, la traición de este último por manejar a los dragones con el skrill, el skrill desafiando a Toothless por ser el alfa. Su encuentro con Dagur de "este es el fin" (esos típicos entre enemigos). Recordo que dagur lo había apuñalado y en una distracción él lo había degollado, y que ambos cayendo al mar, moribundos y lo último que sintió fue el cálido abrazo del dragón.

¡Él debería estar muerto! Y ¡tampoco estar en el cala! En el ombre de Thor, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Toothless al notar la preocupación de su humano dejo de lamerlo. Cuando el oji verde dejo de pensar para mirarlo interrogante; él sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano (aunque esperaba que sea tarde) temia a la reacción del chico. Bueno se iba a enterar de todas formas.

Resignado lo llevo hasta el lago y le indico que se viera allí; Hiccup lo hiso y quedo aún más sorprendido y confundido que antes (si es que era posible) al notar que su apariencia era la misma que cuando tenía 15 años (Genial, tendría que volver a pasar por la pubertad) y fijándose bien, toothless también parecía más pequeño.

Justo antes de tener un colapso mental, escucho una voz profunda y extrañamente reconfortante y tranquilizadora diciendo:

-Despierta, Hiccup. Despierta- y así lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose completamente solo en la playa de Berk. Giro su cabeza buscando nuevamente a su dragón, sintiéndolo cerca. Y cuando vio sus manos, se llevo la tercera sorpresa de la noche.

Sus manos eran negras, con escamas y en vez de uñas tenia garras. Sus piernas eran como las de su dragón hasta las rodillas (igual de negras y con escamas) rompiendo su pantalón en esa parte. En su espalda y caderas sentía el peso de las alas y cola de su amiga (¡Tenia las dos alas!)y escuchaba los ruidos de la naturaleza más fuerte de lo habitual. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y sintió, que en vez de oídos, tenía las orejas de toothless (como una especie de corona). Se acercó al agua paras ver su reflejo. Sus ojos seguían iguales, pero en vez de dientes tenia colmillos (¿serian retractiles?).

Y nuevamente se preguntó, en el nombre de Loki ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿sería una maldición del Dios?

-Hiccup furia nocturna, el espíritu del otoño- cuando escucho de nuevo esa voz levanto la cabeza a la luna, esta brillaba intensamente como si le sonriera.

-El espíritu del otoño- murmuro sonriendo- Entonces si estoy… perdón, estamos muertos. Y aún en la muerte no te separaste de mi toothless. Ahora somos uno solo, digo n solo espíritu. Si cumpliste nuestra promesa de estar juntos hasta la muerte, y después de esta. Jejejeje Ahora tenemos una misión más que cumplir- empezó a caminar un poco y con sarcasmo agrego- Dioses, ni estando muerto puedo descansar.

Luego de decir eso comenzó a practicar con sus alas y cola, no le llevo ni 15 minutos, después de todo el conocía bien las posiciones de la cola, tan bien como la palma de su mano. Y así se dirigió al mar, tal vez ahora podría terminar ese mapa; esto no era tan malo. Jamas fue muy apegado a la isla de todas formas, y una nueva oportunidad para vivir (vivir muerto) como el quería se le presento, y él no iba a desaprovecharla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-1109 años después –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pov Hiccup:

Han pasado más de mil años desde que morimos.

Después de mi "despertar" pude ver como los dragones dejaron la guerra, ya que no había más alfas. Algunos emigraron a otros lugares… donde fueron cazados, pero la mayoría se arrastró al fondo del océano y hasta la fecha siguen ahí. Todas las personas dejaron de creer en ellos, exactamente cien años después de que los creyeron extintos, pasando a ser solo un mito para las personas.

Y en cuanto a mí, soy invisible, ya que las personas no creen en dragones, mucho menos creeran en un adolecente hibrido que pinta las hojas cuando vuela por encima de ellas en otoño. Y la verdad no me molesta, ya que si me vieran se asustarían de mí.

Desde que Toothless unió nuestras almas ya no me siento solo. Aunque hay un cierto "algo que me molesta, y lo peor no sé qué es. Pero después de tantos años ya me acostumbre, no es tan malo. Mi vida es tranquila, ya que jamás otro espíritu me vio. (Osea… no saben que existe el espíritu del otoño)

Todo hasta que el idiota de Pitch, de mi existencia y quiso usarme como arma y mascota contra los guardianes…

Fin…

… Del prologo


	2. Chapter 2

Era una noche tranquila en Burgess, Jack Frost andaba rondando por esos lugares, el otoño estaba por terminar, él estaba emocionado por jugar con Jaime y su grupo de amigos.

Habían pasado tres años desde que el coco fue arrastrado por sus propios miedos, y todo había sido tranquilo desde entonces. Fue sobrevolando la cuidad admirando el paisaje otoñal; (que ya empezaba a tener un poco de nieve) ahora, divagando se preguntó si algún espíritu se encargaba de dicha estación, después de todo él se encargaba de llevar el invierno y la diversión a los niños, y por lo que escucho del canguro y hada, habían dos chicas que se encargaban de la primavera y el verano; una rubia y una pelirroja cuyos nombres no sabía, y no le interesaba de momento. Pero si existían heraldos de las estaciones ¿Dónde estaba el que se encargaría del otoño? O tal vez, no habían elegido al que llevaría esa responsabilidad. De ser así ¿Por qué…

-¡Jack!- escucho el grito de Jaime y los demás chicos, que corrían hacia él.

-¡Hey!- alzo la mano a modo de saludo. Pero solo era un vil truco para lanzarle nieve en la cara. Empezando una batalla.

Ya siendo más tarde, cuándo dejaron de jugar, volvió a pensar en el otoño; que no duro mucho ya que la arena de Sandy apareció, toco un poco y obtuvo la forma de una hoja de otoño. Okey, estarce preocupando tanto por un solo tema no era propio de él, de hecho era escalofriante, ya que no era el tipo de persona/espíritu que creaba tormentas en charcos de agua.

Estaba por dejar el tema olvidado en lo más profundo de su mente, de ser por una sombra que paso junto a él, era obvio que no era una persona, las personas no vuelan, y después, vio algo que no le gustaría ver, no hasta, talvez, 500 años más, a una pesadilla de arena. La siguió (como buen guardián) y, al alcanzarla, lo que vio no solo lo deja en Shock.

La pesadilla sostenía (en un intento de someter) a lo que parecía ser, un niño/adolecente que luchaba, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, intentando soltarse. Cuándo iba a saltar a la acción, el chico en uno de sus zamarreos del chico logro soltar su brazo izquierdo, usando el impulso dio vuelta su cabeza y escupió una bola de fuego violeta, desintegro a la pesadilla, consiguiendo que lo soltarse, y caer sin gracia alguna al piso.

Lo observo con más detalle y noto, que al chico se veía como si un lagarto se le hubiese subido encima. Lo que más le impacto fue que tenía dos enormes alas y una cola. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo, pero cuando el otro ser levanto la cabeza en su dirección y lo vio. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue volando.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup iba volando entre los árboles, tirando las pocas hojas con sus alas, mientras se camuflaba con la oscuridad, usando la habilidad del ultrasonido(* para no chocar con las ramas. Pronto acabaría su estación y Jokul Frosty(* para traer el invierno, así que decidió dar una última vuelta por ese lindo lugar… Burgess, antes de irse. Fácil y sin problemas… de no ser por un solo detalle… para él, algo nunca es fácil y sin problemas. En su paseo llego a un lago congelado, y tuvo esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien… la calma antes de la tormenta. Con todos los sentidos alerta, en pose de ataque/defensa empezó a gruñir ligeramente mientras alza sus alas en un intento de verse un poco más grande.

-jajajaja, tranquilo muchacho- hablo una voz pausada desde las sombras-No voy a lastimarte…-eso sonaba a mentira.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- rugió/grito su pregunta, tan pronto lo hizo, un hombre alto, pálido con cabello y vestimentas de color negro, de ojos amarillentos y una escalofriante sonrisa salió de entre los árboles. Entonces, pido reconocerlo- El coco…

-Oh, por favor dime Pitch-se presentó (maso menos)- Tú eres el espíritu del otoño, el furia nocturna ¿verdad?- lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido del otro- Esperaba que fueras más alto…

-¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Cómo sabes de mí?- Cuestiono un poco ofendido, él sabía que lo mejor era salir de ahí, pero su curiosidad no le dejaba.

-quiero ofrecerte un trato.

-¿Un trato? Jamás haría un trato contigo- afirmo medio asqueado, volteándose para poder irse volando.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Hiccup Haddok III, conquistador de dragones- ante la mención de su antiguo nombre y apodo horrible (No entiendo como a él no le gusta, suena muy cool) se frenó en seco ¿cómo es que…?- ¿Cómo lo sé? Es fácil, soy el coco, se todo sobre ti y de tus miedos cuando estabas vivo. Tú pueblo de barbaros fue una gran fuente de poder en su tiempo. Pero volviendo al tema. Mi trato es, ayúdame a vencer a los guardianes y tus amados reptiles podrán volver a habitar en la tierra, para que todos vean su gloria.

Eso logro llamar su atención, sus orejas se alzaron y Pitch lo noto, por lo que decidió seguir con su monologo.

-Imagínate-comenzó acercándose cautelosamente- Un mundo donde los dragones vuelvan a coexistir con las personas, que todos vean su gloria. Después de todo ¿No es eso lo que tú querías? ¿No fue por eso, por lo que trabajaste toda tú vida? Debió ser muy decepcionante y frustrante que el sueño y el trabajo de toda tú vida fuera en vano.

Mientras el señor de las pesadillas decía todo esto, hiccup se puso rígido y bajo la cabeza, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pitch siguió su monologo aprovechando su silencio.

-Y yo puedo darte ese mundo que tanto anhelas, puedo traer a esas hermosas criaturas, solo debes… guiarlas e indicarle que se deshagan de los estorbos y el mundo reverenciaran a…

-A ti, ¿verdad?- finalizo hiccup, alzando la cabeza y enteres ando la espalda.

-A ti también- concluyo- ¿Qué dices muchacho? ¿Me ayudaras?

-No- Respondió de manera firme alzando un poco sus alas-Y si crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento, eres más tonto de lo que se pensaría del señor pesadilla

-¿Qué?- el coco frunció el ceño, mostrándose amenazante también.

-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy? ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuche esa "promesa"? ¿Cuántas personas quisieron, al igual que tú, usar a los dragones como armas, enviarlos a hacer el trabajo sucio? Y déjame decirte, que no eres diferente a ninguno de ellos. Me das asco- con eso dicho, se dio la vuelta y se fue volando.

Pitch indignado, llamo a una de sus pesadillas- Ve por él-le ordeno y la pesadilla tomo forma de águila para alcanzarlo. Ningún niño antropomórfico lo insultaba y se iba como si nada.

"muy bien hiccup, una gran salida dramática" se felicitó mentalmente, pero el momento no duro ya que una pesadilla en forma de águila lo ataco, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo; entonces, la pesadilla volvió a cambiar de forma, parecía un pulpo. Y sus "tentáculos", lo agarraron por sus brazos, piernas, cola y alas, levantándolo del suelo mientras jaba sus extremidades en direcciones opuestas, en un intento de imitar el potro de los tormentos(*

Inconscientemente, comenzó a sacudirse intentando soltarse, en uno de esas sacudidas logro soltar su brazo izquierdo, girando lo suficiente su cabeza para lanzar una bola de plasma a la pesadilla, que se desintegro (que bueno que conservaba esa habilidad, lo había descubierto a los 100 años de ser espíritu).

Cuando la pesadilla se desintegro, obviamente, lo primero que paso fue que cayó como costal de papas en la tierra. Se quedó un momento ahí, para recuperarse del shock y del golpe, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, creyendo que era Pitch otra vez, pero… no era Pitch.

Quien lo estaba mirando, era un chico de apariencia un poco mayor que él (tal vez, también más alto) de cabello blanco, ojos azules, pálido vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalones marrones, estaba descalzo y tenía un cayado, y desprendía un aura invernal… invernal… ¡el espíritu del invierno! Jukul Frosty, esto estaba mal, no debería haberse encontrado con él, así que hizo lo primero que hace una persona cuando entra en pánico, se dio la vuelta y se fue tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Viento llévame al norte- Grito el peliblanco y en un segundo se encontró volando al polo norte, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la sala del taller con Santa, Hada, Conejo y Meme- Norte, que bueno que nos hiciste venir, ¡acabo de ver a un niño/reptil con alas ser atacado por una pesadilla!

-¡¿Una pesadilla?! Eso no es posible si… un momento dijiste niño reptil con alas- conejo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¡No lo estoy inventando canguro!, no sé bien que era, parecía un hibrido, se notaba que tenía partes de reptil, pero además tenía también alas, cola y escupía fuego- Cuando dijo todo eso sumo dos y dos-¡Un dragón!

-No seas ridículo, copo de nieve- bufo- Los dragones se extinguieron hace más de un milenio… bueno eso se dice… tal vez ni siquiera existieron.

-Yo sé lo que vi, canguro.

-Jack, conejo tiene razón- se acercó hada, dejando de lado a las haditas- los dragones dejaron de existir hace siglos, y nadie sabe cómo exactamente.

Mientras ellos discutían, con norte tratando de apaciguarlos, ya que se estaban desviando de el porque realmente los había llamado. La luna empezó a asomarse; y como la última vez que eso paso, el único que lo noto fue meme. Y este, ya sabiendo que no conseguiría llamar la atención de sus compañeros, busco a un pobre elfo que solo quería robar galletas, lo agarro de su sombrero y empezó a zarandearlo, haciendo sonar su cascabel. Cuando los otros voltearon a verlo, molesto les señalo la luna.

-Manny- exclamo alegre San Nicolás-Meme, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- esa pregunta se ganó un ceño fruncido y algo que parecía un bufido, que por supuesto fue ignorado por los demás, que solo se acercaron al brillo lunar interesados, con una mirada de asombro y admiración-¿Qué noticias nos traes? Viejo amigo.

La luna cuando termino de acercarse a la ventana, mostro la apariencia de Pitch con una sombra en el suelo. Eso hizo que algunos jadearan y otros gruñeran. Pero antes de que los guardianes dijeran algo, el astro llevo su luz al centro de la sala, donde salió un cristal.

-Un nuevo guardián-murmuro Jack curioso, ya que él no había visto como hacían la elección de guardianes. Después de todo, al fue el último guardián que se escogió. Lo era, mientras que el conejo murmuraba que no fuera la marmota.

La imagen que apareció arriba del cristal, fue la de un chico con ropas muy antiguas, se veía más joven que Jack, Y en su espalda se destacaban dos grandes alas parecidas, a las de un murciélago, una larga cola, sus "pies" estaban descalzos (no tenía pies, eran patas, grandes y se veían escamosas, y con garras) ya sus brazos eran más normales, pero se notaban igual de escamosas con garras en vez de uñas. Alrededor de su cabeza sobre salían lo que parecían cuernos.

-¡Ese es! ¡El niño dragón del que hablaba!- grito Jack emocionado-¿cómo te quedo el ojo canguro?

El mencionado solo refunfuño molesto.

-Pero, a ese no lo conozco- señalo el hada- Nunca lo eh visto.

-Ni yo- Estuvo de acuerdo Santa- A juzgar por su ropa es muy antiguo, ahora el problema es ¿Dónde lo encontraremos?

-Bueno…-Jack se unió a la conversación- Cuando lo encontré estaba en Burgess, pero ni bien me noto, huyo volando, y muy rápido podría decir.

-Bueno, si no sabemos dónde está ¿Cómo buscaremos al niño dragón?- Hablo conejo, y por fin todos se quedaron pensando.

-No hace falta que busquen- dijo un voz desconocida (sonaba nasal y ligeramente infantil) haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta y en pose de pelea, buscando a la voz desconocida. Y entonces una figura salió de entre las sombras del techo, aterrizando frente a los guardianes, apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades y alzando un poco sus alas- Estoy justo aquí- dicho esto se puso de pie, frente a los sorprendidos guardianes.

Continuara


End file.
